Yoyo
Miss Yuting, better known as Yoyo, is a Chinese agent of the History Keepers who appears in the third book for the first time. Biography Yoyo and her mother, Madame Cheng, arrived at the headquarters of the History Keepers after Xi Xiang destroyed the Chinese office. She formed a friendship with Jake Djones, while every other member found her annoying or . This reached its peak when Yoyo used a self-made kite and accidentally crashed into the other members. During a later briefing of the agents, talking about Xi Xiang and his operations, Yoyo continously interrupted Galliana Goethe to correct some details about Xi's background, to Galliana's anger until she finally had enough and told Yoyo to be silent. Yoyo was also the only one who didn't understand when everyone else panicked as Galliana revealed that Philip Djones was apparantely still alive and working for Xiang. Due to being very self-confident, Yoyo was shocked and angered when she heard that she would not join the team that was sent after Xiang, claiming that she's smarter and better at fighting than all of them combined. However, she still managed to follow the team consistend of Topaz, Nathan and Jake by stealing Galliana Goethe's ship. She just came in time to save Jake from being killed by a bear in an arena after he chased Madame Fang, Xi's most trusted accomplice. Being unable to catch Fang, who jumped into the Thames to escape, they reunited with the rest of team, much to Topaz' anger, as she had been chosen to lead the team and was shocked by Yoyo going against Galliana's order and stealing her ship. However she still allowed her to stay. Together, the four agents broke into the house of the wealthy Shen Pei-Pei, believing him to be Xi Xiang's partner to whom he sold the lapis snake, only to find Shen dead in his chair. They also overheard a speech of madame Fang about preparing to defend China from the Western forces, which she accused of being behind the recent attacks against their ships. When they decided to leave, however, an old man who had been busy cleaning attacked them and turned out to be Xi Xiang in disguise. Xi took them to his lair, where he first punished a messenger whose incompetence had been risking his plans, and then tried to kill Jake the same way. After Xi told Jake about what happened to his brother and how they had met, Jake was able to break free and the team was able to escape. The four of them decided to use the "nightship", a form of time travel that allowed it's users to travel to another point in the same time by travelling forward to that point and then let themselves be "dragged back" by the Flux Temporum. Jake and Topaz later entered Xi's headquarters, but they got captured. After telling them his plan to sink the Chinese fleet with a Kraken-like submarine, Xi trapped the two in an underwater labyrinth, from which the two were only able to escape with the help of Galliana, who had followed them. Afterwards, Yoyo, Nathan and Topaz headed to meet the prince on his fleet to warn him while Galliana and Jake went after Xi. The prince didn't believe them at first, until Madame Fang attacked with the submarine. Yoyo was finally able to defeat her, which ended in the submarine exploding, killing Fang while Yoyo was able to survive. Personality Due to her great talents in combat and her intelligence, as well as her being Chinese, Yoyo was self-confident to the point of narcism. She had no problem to constantly interrupt Galliana about Xi's background, claiming that Xi was her speciality, until she told her to be silent. Her arrogance also caused her to get angry when she learned that she was not chosen to join the team, which didn't stop her from disobeying those orders and follow them by stealing Galliana's private ship. She told Jake that no one could find Xi Xiang without her help. After they reunited with the others, Yoyo clashed with Topaz more than once. Not only because she couldn't accept Topaz' authority, but also because of her arrogant behaviour towards others. For example, when she told them about Chinese history, she spotted a huge amount of pride of being Chinese, belittling other countries, claiming that the French, the Romans and the Habsburgers were over before they began, which also enraged Topaz. The final comment about her seeing Nathan, who constantly tried to impress her, as nothing but conceited, made Topaz burst into rage, telling Yoyo that she would never have friends because no one would be able to bear her narcism for long. At this oppurtunity, Yoyo revealed that she and Jake were together, something they had been hiding from everyone until then. Abilties Yoyo was a very skilled fighter, especially with the sword. Being Chinese, she, like Topaz, was multi-lingual, allowing her to be their translator when talking to locals, such as the prince, although he was able to speak a very broken English. Category:Characters Category:Time Travellers